1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a plate and strap system that is used to secure a corner of a bed sheet onto a mattress.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, a fitted sheet is typically used to cover a mattress during use. The fitted sheet normally comes with elastic corners and fits over each corner of the mattress during use. Although effective, a fitted sheet can be cumbersome and difficult to use, clean and store. The fitted sheet on certain occasions actually slips off the bed after a period time of use. Further use of fitted sheet may be difficult for certain individuals with certain physical limitations such as arthritis, back issues or any injury that results that may prevent them from applying enough force to place the sheet over the mattress. Another drawback to fitted sheets is the difficulty in folding the sheet properly after washing the sheet. Therefore it would be advantageous to have a device that could be easily placed over the corner of a mattress to secure a flat sheet into position therefore eliminating the need for a fitted sheet over a mattress.